Pour l'amour d'une soeur
by l'ange de twilight
Summary: Des jumelles, elles ont un lien particulier, l'une est aveugle l'autre muette. Mais que se passe-t-il quand la première rencontre le fameux Lucas et l'autre revois un ami d'enfance? Elles vont se retrouver dans un monde qu'elles n'auraient jamais pensées. Elles seront séparé mais resteront liées, Jumelle un jour, Jumelle toujours.
1. Chapter 1

Nous retournions à Forks, cette ville pluvieuse ou les gens jugeaient tout ce qui bouge. Après dix ans de vie presque heureuse, nous retournions dans l'endroit ou ma sœur et moi ne pouvions mettre un pied s'en ressentir le malheur. Nous étions obligé de vivre avec notre père, l'homme qui autrefois bâtaient notre mère, aujourd'hui morte, nous laissant d'elle que nos souvenirs. Notre père avait purgé sa peine pendant trois ans, très peu selon moi, maintenant il nous avait recueillis, il voulait se racheter. Je n'y croyais pas, mais ma sœur douce comme elle est m'avait demandé de lui donner une chance et j'écoutais toujours ma sœur.

« Mary ! Kate, nous appela notre père ! »

Je pris le bras de ma sœur et l'amena vers notre nouvelle maison, d'un style ancien, d'une couleur ocre, avec des volets délavés. Je notais vite tous cela en braille sur une machine spécial pour ma sœur car elle était aveugle, quand à moi j'étais muette. Nous avions beaucoup de mal a communiqué elle et moi au début mais par la suite tous cela était devenu un jeu d'enfant, parfois nous pouvions communiquer même sans le braille. Un lien spécial nous unissait toute les deux et ce lien s'était renforcé depuis la mort de notre mère.

Je fis entrer ma sœur dans la maison et notait tous se que je voyais.

_« Un couloir blanc, long d'un mètre tout au plus, un salon à gauche prune et crème. Avec des meuble en bois de chêne, un canapé et un fauteuil de cuire, puis un miroir où se reflète deux jeunes filles de dix-sept ans au cheveux blancs avec de fines mèches noirs. Toute deux on les yeux verts émeraude, des traits fin que certain qualifieront d'angélique_, Marie ria._ Bon je continu la visite, je vois une cuisine beige avec un plan de travail en granit et un bar. La pièce restante du rez de chaussé est notre salle de musique, qui est noir et blanche, il y a le piano de notre père, ton violon et ma guitare. Passons à l'étage si tu le désire, ma chambre est violette, avec un lit en chêne, un bureau et une étagère qui n'attends que d'être remplis par mes livres. Ah ! Mon dressing aussi. Maintenant ta chambre, elle est bleu ciel, avec un lit à baldaquin, un bureau blanc et ton étagère remplis de livres déjà installaient. Viens maintenant on descends »_

Ma description fini, j'assis ma sœur sur le canapé et lui mis la chaîne musique pendant que mon père déchargeait les cartons et que moi je commençais à cuisiner.

La semaine de notre arrivé, notre père, nous avaient inscrite Mary et moi au lycée de Forks High School. Ma jumelle avait hâte mais pas moi, j'étais comme même obligé d'y aller, car je ne voulais pas la laisser toute seul. Le jour de la rentrée Mary pris son sac et m'attendais à la porte en criant :

« Dépêche toi Kate on va être en retard en cours et ne me dit pas que tu n'en pas rien à faire je te connais ! »

Aveugle mais pas sourde. Nous montâmes dans ma twingo et nous partîmes au lycée. Arrivé là bas tout le monde nous fixaient sans la moindre pudeur, parfois j'aimerais ne pas voir ça. Il regardait ma sœur avec ses lunettes teintaient noir et sa canne blanche, puis moi avec mes cheveux blancs et ma peau qui était presque de la même couleur, il s'attardait sur nous...

« Kate détaille moi le lycée s'il te plaît. »

_« Il est plus petit que notre ancien lycée, il y a un seul bâtiment et tous le monde nous regarde. »_

« C'est normal tu es bizarre, me dit-elle. »

_« On est jumelle, je te rappelle ! »_

« Tu marque un point là. Bon si on allait au secrétariat. »

_« Si tu veux mais il est où ? »_

« J'en sais rien je vois pas, sombre crétine! »

Je soufflais, je l'aimais mais parfois elle me tapait sur le système.

« Dirige moi vers des gens et je leur demande si tu veux, me demanda Mary ? »

Je trouvais un groupe loin du monde, c'était parfait, ils étaient cinq deux filles et trois garçons, je dis tout ça à ma sœur et elle commença.

« Excusez-moi, je m'appelle Mary et voici ma sœur Kate, ma sœur et moi cherchons le secrétariat et comme nous sommes nouvelle nous ne savons pas où il se trouve. Même si Kate a des yeux je me demande à quoi ils peuvent lui servir. »

Un des garçon sembla s'intéressait particulièrement à nous, il avait des cheveux noir, une peau blanche et des yeux ors. Mais se fut une brune qui était à peine plus grande que nous qui nous parla.

« Salut, moi c'est Alice et voici ma famille, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper et Lucas. Je serais contente de vous faire visiter et au passage vous montrez le secrétariat. »

« Très bien alors allons y, dit Mary. Au faite vous êtes frère et sœur, car Kate vous a décris et vous avez tous les même yeux ors ? »

« Nous avons été adopté, nos yeux ne sont que le fruit du hasard, dit Lucas. »

« Ma sœur dit que rien n'est fait au hasard. »

Ah, mais elle pouvait pas se taire cette fois, je lui donnais un coup dans l'épaule et elle fit un sourire de victoire.

« Euh... si on y allait, dit Alice. »

Plusieurs minutes plus tard nous avions notre emploie du temps et la carte de l'école, même si elle servait qu'à moi. Alice nous dirigeait vers notre cour de Français qui pas chance on l'avait avec elle.

Les heures étaient longue jusqu'à la pause déjeuner, nous n'avions aucune idées ma sœur et moi où nous allions nous placer. Quand Alice nous fit un signe de la main pour que nous la rejoignons. Je demandais à ma jumelle et elle donna son accord. En me dirigeant vers leur table avec les deux plateaux en équilibre je remarquais que Lucas me regardait avec insistance ce qui me fit rougir. Nous nous installâmes l'une à côté de l'autre quand Emmet commença l'interrogatoire, que nous passions depuis le début de la journée.

« Alors vous êtes jumelle ? »

« Oui, dit ma sœur. »

« Et tu es aveugle Mary, c'est ça, demanda Rosalie ? »

« Oui. »

« Depuis ta naissance, demanda à son tour Jasper ? »

« Oui. »

« Tu lis le braille, demanda Alice ? »

« Effectivement. »

« Et toi Lucie, pourquoi ne parles-tu pas, tu es muette, me demanda doucement Lucas ?

Je hochais la tête.

« Oh, c'est pour cela que tu ne parlais pas se matin, dit Alice. »

L'interrogatoire continua jusqu'à la sonnerie et j'avais remarqué que les Cullen ne mangeait pas, en tout cas aujourd'hui. Lucas n'arrêtait pas de me fixer ce qui me gêné un peu, beaucoup.

« Alors comment trouves-tu les Cullen, Kate ? »

_« Pour dire vrai Mary, je les trouve étrange, ils ne mangent pas, on la peau glacé, ils ont l'air dur comme du roc. En plus ils sont trop beau pour être vrai. »_

« Toi aussi tu as remarqué qu'ils étaient froid et dur, c'est très étrange mais si excitant. Je crois qu'il cache quelques chose et nous allons trouver de quoi il en retourne. »

J'étais d'accord avec ma sœur, elle est moi on allait trouvé comme à chaque fois. Pourtant nous ne savions pas que ce que nous allions trouver était loin de dépasser nos fantasmes...

**(Pov Mary)**

Nous retournions à la maison, la fin des cours avaient sonné et le soleil chauffé ma peau. À mon plus grand étonnement, Kate m'avait dit que les Cullen n'étaient pas là, qu'ils étaient parti juste après le déjeuné, juste avant que le soleil se pointe. Demain nous leur demanderions où ils étaient parti. Kate conduisait sa Twingo CC jaune canaris, quand notre père lui avait offerte elle était verte (la voiture) mais ma jumelle déteste le vert alors elle l'a repeinte. Nous arrivions à la maison, je le sentais, car ma sœur ralentissait.

_« Notre père est rentré,_écrivit-elle en braille,_ j'espère qu'il n'a pas commencé le dîner, sinon je t'emmène au resto. J'ai pas envie d'être intoxiqué. »_

Au grand soulagement de moi et ma sœur il n'avait rien fait, alléluia.

« Oh, bonjour les filles, votre journée c'est bien passé ? »

« Oui papa. »

Je sentis ma sœur tressaillir, elle n'aimait pas notre père, et elle ne l'appellerait jamais 'papa'. Elle ne lui pardonnera jamais le fait qu'il est fait du mal à notre mère, je la comprenais, mais pour moi c'était notre père. Je ne la forcerais jamais à aimer notre père par contre.

« Euh... je n'ai pas fais la cuisine car comme vous le savez je suis mauvais dans ce domaine. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas nous allons cuisiner, Kate et moi. »

« Justement j'ai invité du monde, quatre personnes pour être exacte. »

« D'accord, bon allez Kate on a du pain sur la planche. »

_« Toi tu vas rien faire je suis sur. »_

« Si, je vais t'écouter. »

Je l'entendis souffler et j'esquissais un sourire. J'avais gagné.

« Que vas-tu nous préparer à manger, demandais-je ? »

_« Des spaghettis à la bolognaise maison, ça te va ? »_

« Parfait, tu veux que je fasse, quelques chose comme même ? »

_« Euh... tu n'as qu'à pétrir la viande. »_

« Ok. »

Une heure passa et les invités de notre père, n'allait pas tarder à arriver mais d'abord je parti me changer avec ma sœur car nous nous étions sali. Enfin surtout moi et j'avais reversé un peu de sauce sur ma sœur.

Pour ma tenue, j'optais pour un pull blanc où on voyait mes épaules et un slim noir. Ma sœur avait la même tenu que moi mais en inversant les couleur, son haut était noir et son slim blanc. Comment on a pus choisir la même tenue, c'est impossible, encore notre lien de jumelle sûrement. Quand nous descendîmes j'entendis d'autre voix, ma sœur aussi, nous nous empressâmes de descendre sans tomber, car ma sœur est adroite mais pas moi. Arrivé en bas, je sentis tous les regards se posait sur nous, car ma sœur qui me tenait le bras baissa la tête.

« Oh, tous le monde je vous présente mes deux filles, Mary et Kate. Les filles je vous présente Billy Black, son fils Jacob, Sam Ulley et sa fiancée Emily Young, dit notre père. »

En même temps que mon père parlait je sentis des mains fortes me serré et une femme qui me pris dans ses bras.

« Kate tu peux me faire asseoir, s'il te plaît. »

Ma sœur m'assis sur le canapé et elle se mit à côté de moi.

_« Jacob, est assis en face de nous sur le fauteuil et les autres sont dehors pour profiter du beau temps. Petit rappelle Jacob était notre ami d'enfance. »_

« Je sais, je me souviens Kate. »

Je suis sur que Jacob ne comprenais rien de se que l'on disait.

« Euh... j'ai raté quelques chose, demanda-t-il ? »

« Non c'est pas grave, dis-je, alors comment vas-tu depuis la dernière fois qu'on c'est vu ? »

« Sa remonte à un bout de temps tout ça, alors... »

Voilà comment la soiré se passa calme et convivial, les pâtes avaient été très bonne et nous passâmes une très bonne soirée. Nous avions tout oublié ma sœur et moi, la mort de notre mère, le lycée, les Cullen... Mais tous cela allait revenir, sans que nous nous y attendions.

**Voilà une autre histoire de l'ange de twilight. J'aimerais remercier car grâce à elle vous avez pus lire le premier chapitre de 'Pour l'amour d'une sœur'.**

**Si vous voulez que je continue laissez des reviews merci !**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello, Bonjour !**

**Comment vous trouvez les jumelles, l'une est surexcité, l'autre renfermé. Elles ont une vie difficile, mais...**

**Merci pour vos reviews et bonne lecture !**

Ma sœur dormait encore, je devais la réveiller, notre père était parti à son boulot de chroniqueur tôt se matin. Je m'assis sur son lit, je lui caressais les cheveux pour qu'elle se réveille en douceur. Sa respiration devenait plus rapide, ses yeux s'ouvrirent, elle tendis ses mains sur mon visage et elle dit encore ensommeillé :

« Salut petite sœur, bien dormi ? »

Je hochais la tête et descendis pour préparer le petit déjeuné, pendant que ma sœur se levait pour descendre à son tour. Elle descendait précautionneusement les marches pour ne pas tomber, aujourd'hui elle arriva indemne en bas. Ma jumelle s'assit sur le tabouret du bar et je lui donnais un bol de ses céréales préférés. Elle me souris car elle savait que j'étais en face d'elle.

« Tu devrais manger, dit-elle. »

_« J'ai pas faim,_écrivis-je_. »_

« Mange, c'est un ordre. »

J'étais obligé de manger sinon ma sœur va me faire une scène et j'aime pas qu'elle me fasse des scènes surtout dès le matin. Alors je pris deux, trois gâteau et partis me laver et m'habiller avec ma sœur. Elle portait un slim noir avec un tee-shirt de même couleur, une veste cintré blanche et des ballerines blanche elles aussi. J'avais opté pour la même tenue sauf que les couleurs était inversé et que je portais des bottes noirs. Nous étions prêtes pour aller au lycée, nous montâmes dans ma voiture et nous partîmes.

Quand nous fûmes arrivé une brune survoltée se jeta dans nos bras.

« Bonjour Alice, dit Mary, ça va ? »

Je suis sur que ma sœur l'a reconnu grâce à son odeur. Ma sœur avait ses sens sur-développé, vu qu'elle était aveugle il fallait compenser.

« Oui très bien et vous ? »

« Super. »

Moi je hochais la tête. Alice nous amena vers sa famille et Alice fit une chose qui me surpris, elle embrassa Jasper. J'avais les yeux qui me sortait de la tête, elle vient d'embrasser son frère à pleine bouche !

« Bah, qu'este-ce-que t'as Kate, demanda Emmet, t'as vu un fantôme ? »

Je pouvais pas parler en langage des signes, ils comprendraient rien alors, je demandais à ma sœur de leur dire :

_« Alice et Jasper se sont embrassaient ! »_

« Quoi t'es sérieuse, s'écria Mary ! »

« Mais quelqu'un vas nous dire ce qu'il se passe, demanda Alice ? »

« Tu as embrassé ton frère, dit ma jumelle. »

« Oh, c'est pour ça, je vais vous expliquez, en faite Rosalie et Jasper sont de vrai frère et sœur, quand à Emmet, Lucas et moi on a aucun lien de parenté, donc voilà. Alors Emmet sort avec Rose et moi avec mon beau major, dit Alice en regardant amoureusement Jasper. »

Mais pourquoi major ? Bon je laisse tomber, n'empêche c'était trop mignon mais bizarre, mais après tout ils avaient le droit ils n'avaient aucun lien de sang.

« Ah, c'est mignon tout plein ça, dit Mary, et toi Lucas tu es en couple ? »

Mais elle peut pas se taire, et pourquoi je réagis comme ça moi, je suis vraiment folle.

« Non, j'attends la bonne personne. »

Je rêve où il m'a regardé en disant ça, une coïncidence, oui c'est ça.

« Et vous les filles, vous êtes en couple, demanda malicieusement Alice ? »

« Moi, non, dit Mary. »

Puis tout le monde se retourna vers moi et en rougissant je hochais négativement la tête. Je crus entendre un souffle de soulagement, mais je ne savais pas d'où il sortait. Puis la cloche sonna et ma sœur, Emmet, Lucas et moi nous partîmes en musique. Le prof, nous vit et vint vers ma sœur et moi le sourire aux lèvres.

« Bonjour, les jumelles, ça vous dérange pas que je vous appelle comme ça. On m'a dit que vous jouiez d'un instrument chacune. »

« En effet monsieur, ma sœur joue de la guitare et quand à moi je joue du violon. »

« Fantastique, j'aimerais beaucoup que vous veniez à l'atelier musique qui à lieu tous les mardi, vous pourriez regarder se midi. Je vous présenterez les autres élèves du groupe. »

« Avec plaisir, dit Mary. »

Eh, j'ai pas le droit de donner mon avis moi ? Mary et moi nous nous installâmes au fond de la classe juste derrière Emmet et Lucas. D'ailleurs ce dernier n'arrêtait pas de me regarder avec insistance.

_« Tu aurais pus me demander mon avis_, écrivis-je_. »_

« Tu avais qu'à parler, me murmura ma sœur. »

Je soufflais, c'est pas juste, elle en fait exprès ma sœur, elle me tape sur le système. Mais bon c'est ma sœur, et parfois je l'aime.

Les heures passèrent, puis l'heure du déjeuner sonna, nous mangeâmes vite avec les Cullen et nous partîmes à l'atelier de musique. Bizarrement Rosalie et Lucas nous suivirent.

« Vous aussi vous allez à l'atelier musique, demanda Mary ? »

« Oui, Lucas et moi jouons aussi d'un instrument, mais vous verrez. »

Quand tous les quatre nous arrivâmes dans la salle de musique, il y avait une dizaine de personnes. Tous se retournèrent vers nous puis le prof vint nous accueillir.

« Re-bonjour les jumelles, les enfants je vous présente des nouvelles, elles vont rejoindre le groupe, si elles sont intéressée bien sur. Alors j'aimerais que vous leur montrez vos talents et peut être vous montreront-elles les leurs. Angela commencez je vous en pris. »

Une fille brune avec des lunettes commença à jouer de la flûte, un air doux et mélodieux, puis Rosalie l'a rejoignis au piano. Puis le rythme accéléra avec un certain Tyler à la batterie et une autre fille au saxophone. Enfin Lucas les suivis à la guitare et trois autres personnes aussi, un à la clarinette, un autre à la guitare électrique et encore un autre au violoncelle. Quand ils eurent fini ma sœur et moi nous applaudîmes. Lucas me regardait tout sourire.

« Bon, si vous avez un violon et une guitare on peu vous jouez et peut être que je peux chanté un truc. »

On nous passa un violon et une guitare et nous commençâmes à jouer et Mary chantait.

(Camp Rock 2:Wouldn't Change a thing)

It's like, he doesn't hear a word I say.

His mind is some where far a way.

And I don't know how to get there.

It's like, all he wants is to chill out.

He makes me wanna pull all my hair out.

Like he doesn't even care.

You

Me

We're face to face

But we don't see eye to eye.

Like fire and rain

You can drive me insane

But I can't stay mad at you for anything

We're Venus and Mars

We're like different stars...

Ma sœur arrêta de chanter, signe que s'est fini, pas la chanson mais ma sœur n'aimait pas trop chanter devant du monde. Nous entendîmes des applaudissements, les autres élèves nous applaudissaient. Je devenais rouge comme une pivoine.

Par la suite la journée passa trop vite, la soirée aussi d'ailleurs. Ma nuit fut de courte durée à cause du cauchemar que je faisais depuis que je suis arrivée. Dans mon cauchemar je me retrouvais en face d'un loup énorme, c'est un loup brun, par la suite d'autres loups arrivaient aussi. Ils tournaient autour de moi en grognant, je me mettais en position de défense puis d'un coup ils se jetaient sur moi. À chaque fois je me réveillais en sursaut.

Le matin arriva, pff, j'aime pas le matin, je me levais et j'entendis ma sœur qui était en train de se réveiller. Je descendis et attendis ma sœur pour déjeuner. Elle me rejoignit quelques secondes plus tard en me lançant un 'salut' bien ensommeillé. Je lui servis son fameux bol de céréales que je pris moi aussi. Nous partîmes nous habiller, une jupe blanche pour moi et une jupe noir pour Mary. Un leggins violet pour moi et bleu pour Mary avec un tee-shirt de la même couleur que notre leggins. Nous avions aussi des bottines de la couleur de notre jupe, décidément nous portions toujours à peu près la même tenue, sans le faire exprès en plus !

« Kate on y va, cria Mary d'en bas, sinon on va être en retard ! »

Sa me dérangeait pas du tout d'être en retard.

Arrivé au lycée de Forks, j'appris que nous avions deux heures de libre car nous n'avions pas math, la prof n'était pas là ! Yaouh, on a pas math! Alors ma sœur et moi nous fûmes invité par Alice à rester avec elle Lucas et Jasper. Nous étions en train de discuter dehors sous un arbre, quand je me souvins d'une chose.

_« Mary, il faut que j'aille chercher un livre dans mon casier, je reviens, en attendant je te laisse au bon soin d'Alice. »_

« D'accord, fait attention. »

Je souriais à ma sœur même si elle ne pouvait pas me voir.

« Attend tu vas où, me demanda Lucas ? »

« Elle va cherché un livre dans son casier, dit ma jumelle. »

« Attends je viens avec toi. »

Je vis Lucas se levait pour me rejoindre et Alice sourire bêtement, je me demande bien pourquoi ? Lucas me suivait sans rien dire puis il me passa un cahier et un crayon.

« Se sera plus facile si tu veux communiquer. »

(Italique+ gras= sur le cahier

Italique= machine pour le braille)

_**« Merci. »**_

« C'est normale, voyons ! »

Je souriais, qu'il pouvait être mignon et gentil. Oh là ! Stop je délire ! Soudain je me retrouvais plaqué contre un casier bloquait entre les bras de Lucas.

« Pourquoi je suis si attiré par toi ? »

Hein ? Qu'est-ce-qu'il raconte là ? Je l'attirais ? Il est sérieux ?

« Pardon j'ai dû te faire peur, dit-il en reculant. »

Puis il s'en alla. Tout ceci est bizarre, que voulait-il dire par 'attiré' ?

**Fin... du deuxième chapitre. Alors que se passe-t-il dans la tête de notre petit Lucas ? Dans le prochain chapitre nous aurons un Pov Lucas et nous en apprendront plus sur sa famille.**

**Lassez une review s'il vous plaît !**

**Merci et gros bisouxxxxx !**

**L'ange de twilight**


	3. Chapter 3

**Aloha les lectorias. Je sais je suis bête mais j'avais envie de faire un rimes et puis je suis vraiment très conne au passage ! Alors dans ce chapitre Lucas va parler et tout révéler !**

**Hi hi !**

**Je remercie les non inscrits :**

**-Alison : Merci de m'avoir laisser une review.**

Elle hantais mes pensées, mes jours comme mes nuits. Cela faisait une semaine que j'avais sorti la connerie la plus monumental, je lui avais dis qu'elle m'attirait. Je suis vraiment con ! Comment un vampire peut tomber amoureux d'une humaine. Je me souviens quand le fils de Rosalie nous avait annoncé qu'il était amoureux d'une humaine, sa mère avait fait un ravage !

Oui Rosalie a un don, elle est la seule vampire a pouvoir avoir des enfants tout les cent ans si elle le désire. Elle avait eu un fils avec Emmet, il s'appelle Edward et il est parti avec son humaine, qui est devenu vampire, depuis un ans déjà. Elle nous fait une crise dès que Edward oubli de l'appeler, franchement. En fin de compte elle a accepté Edward dès que Bella, l'humaine, est tombé enceinte, impossible nous dîtes-vous. C'était quand elle était encore humaine, elle a eu une petite fille, elle s'appelle Renesmé. Elle est toute mignonne et grandie a une vitesse spectaculaire.

Bon pour revenir à mon problème, cette Kate, elle me fait sentir vivant c'est si étrange, il faudra que j'en parle avec Edward. Elle était si belle, avec ses cheveux blancs et ses fines mèches noirs, ses yeux verts émeraudes, ses traits fins... elle était parfaite. Mais je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre comme Bella, se serais dur pour elle, même si je sais qu'elle a déjà surmonté pire. Vous vous demandez comment je sais, c'est parce que moi aussi j'ai un don, je peux voir le passé des gens juste en les touchants, je suis comme spectateur. Alice, Jasper, Edward, Bella et Renesmé aussi on un don. Alice peut voir le futur dans une vision, Jasper ressent et contrôle les émotions, Edward entend les pensées des gens, Bella a un bouclier psychique et Renesmé vous fait voir des images en vous touchant. Famille de ouf, je confirme.

J'entendais ma sœur accourir vers ma chambre, que me voulait-elle ?

« Oh, mon petit frère, je grognais je suis pas son petit frère je suis plus grand qu'elle. Ne grogne pas ces mal polie. »

« Que me veux-tu ? »

« Que tu reviennes en cours ! »

« Je ne peux pas Alice, je ne sais pas ce qui m'arrive. »

Elle s'approcha de moi et elle me pris dans ses bras. Elle et moi on a toujours était très proche, pas aussi proche que moi et Emmet mais bon. Ouais je sais, c'est mauvais d'être proche d'Emmet mais c'est le seul qui est pas coincé. Jasper est toujours trop calme, Edward n'est pas du tout comme son père il ressemble plus à Carlisle. Quand a Carlisle, il est toujours calme, posée et réfléchi.

Je sais, là je commence un peu à devenir comme eux, mais bon je n'y suis pour rien c'est cette fille qui me change radicalement.

« Oh mon petit Lucas faut pas faire cette tête, tu n'as qu'à la séduire (Alice est de retour). Si tu veux je peux t'aider, je suis très forte à ça. »

« Alice, je ne sais pas... »

« Ah non tu vas pas faire ton Edward ! Je suis sur qu'elle va succomber à ton charme, par ailleurs elle demande quand tu reviendra en cours. »

« C'est vrai ? »

Le lutin hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

« Allez, s'il te plaît, se sera génial, en plus je sais que tu l'aimes. »

« Mais Alice, je ne veux pas lui faire de mal. Tu as bien vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec Bella, elle a failli mourir, bah plein de fois. »

« Et alors ? Tout le monde est différent. »

« Mais... »

« Il n'y a pas de mais, tu reviens demain en cours point bar ! En plus demain je te prépare, elle va être raide dingue ! »

Alice, Alice une vrai pile électrique, en même temps elle avait raison, je suis amoureux d'elle, pire que ça, je suis raide dingue d'elle. Le lutin parti de ma chambre pour rejoindre son major comme elle le disait. Moi je repensais à Elle, à Kate, cette fille, muette et si belle. Elle était intelligente, doué en musique, en art et elle avait le cœur sur la main mais un mauvais caractère. Mais c'était si bien chez elle...

On était le lendemain matin, Alice m'avait choisi mes vêtement et m'avait ressortie un jean moulant noir et une chemise blanche, elle avait essayé d'arranger mes cheveux mais avait laissé tomber. Comment Alice voulait arranger ma tignasse brune ? Je montais dans la jeep d'Emmet avec Rosalie pendant que Alice et Jasper prenaient la Chevrolet. En descendant je vis les jumelles qui se dirigeaient vers nous, elles portaient toute deux une tunique noire avec un slim gris. Kate était magnifique (tu vas le dire a chaque fois). Sa sœur lui ressemblait mais je n'avais d'yeux que pour Kate. Elle était resplendissante (putain répète le encore une fois et sa va pas le faire).

« Bonjour tout le monde, dit Mary. »

« Salut les filles, dit Alice tout excitée (sa étonne qui) ! »

_**« Alors c'est maintenant que tu te pointes**_, écrivit Kate avec le cahier que je lui avais offert,**_ va falloir que l'on parle ! »_** (oh oh y en a un qui va avoir des ennuis)

« Euh... d'accord, fis-je. »

Elle me fusilla du regard et demanda à Alice de surveiller sa sœur puis elle marcha et je la suivis.

« Il va avoir des ennuis, murmura Emmet (je l'ai déjà dis). »

J'aurais bien voulut le frapper là, mais bon. Kate marchait d'un pas sur et déterminé. Puis quand nous fûmes assez loin elle se retourna brusquement en me fusillant du regard.

« Euh... je t'écoute. »

Elle prit son cahier et écrivit à une vitesse fulgurante pour une humaine.

_**« Pourquoi tu n'es pas venu de toute la semaine ? Ça veut dire quoi, je suis attiré par toi ? Hein ! Répond moi ! »**_

Je baissais la tête, je ne savais pas quoi répondre. Comment je pouvais lui dire que je l'aimais, moi, un vampire, ah mais c'est dure. Grr !

_**« Pourquoi tu grogne,**_ écrivit-elle encore comme une furie _**? »**_

Oups, j'ai grogné.

_**« Bon tu vas me répondre à la fin, j'ai pas toute la vie devant moi ! »**_

Sa c'est sur, si tu resterais avec moi, il ne te resterais plus longtemps à vivre. Elle était sur le point de partir quand je lui attrapais le bras et lui dit :

« Je t'aime ! »

Elle se retourna et me regardais les yeux exorbités. Elle s'approcha de moi et je me penchais vers elle. Elle ne bougeait pas comme si elle savait ce que je voulais faire et là nos lèvres se touchèrent. Je l'embrassais et à mon plus grand étonnement elle répondis à mon baiser. Nous passâmes presque un quart-d'heure à nous regarder par la suite, nous avions manqué une parti de notre cours d'Histoire.

« Euh... je suis désolé de... de t'avoir brusqué, dis-je embarrassé. »

Elle hocha négativement la tête avant de me sourire, de me lancer un baiser et de partir pour son cours. Moi je décidais de flâner dans les couloirs, j'étais trop content pour aller en cours ! Alice devait déjà être au courant. Ou même tout la famille à l'heure qu'il est. Je suis trop content, je suis trop content (je crois qu'on a pigé) ! L'heure du déjeuner arriva et je n'avais qu'une envie, la retrouver (flash spécial : Lucas à sécher quatre heures, non mais quelle honte, ne faites jamais ça les enfants). Ils étaient déjà tous à notre table habituelle même elle avec sa sœur. En arrivant elle me fit un grand sourire, et Emmet se mit à rire !

« Vous êtes pas discret, laissez tomber Mary, nous a tout dit ! »

« Emmet, je t'avais dis de te taire, dit Mary ! »

« Désolé mais je sais pas garder un secret ! »

« Désolée Kate, de tout leur avoir dit mais j'étais trop contente pour toi ! »

Elle me lança un autre sourire et répondis à sa sœur que se n'était pas grave mais qu'elle se vengerait. Oh vaut mieux avoir peur là, déjà qu'en colère elle fait peur mais alors vengeresse...

« Bon Lucas tu t'assois tu nous cache la vue, dit Emmet ! »

Je haussais les épaules et alla m'asseoir à côté de Kate. Celle-ci me regardais et me pris la main sous la table. J'étais aux anges, vu qu'elle était un ange tombé du ciel. Le repas se passa en silence... non je rigole pas avec Emmet ! Kate et Mary allaient partir pour la suite de leur cours avec Jasper et Alice, mais avant elle se leva et m'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle tira la langue à Emmet qui était en train de rire. C'était la plus belle journée depuis ma renaissance. Moi je partis en cour de Français avec Rosalie et Emmet, pourquoi moi ?


	4. Chapter 4

**Bouenosdias, je sais pas comment ça s'écrit alors vous moquez pas !**

**Ce chapitre je le dédicaces à Katydu946 car elle m'a dit que de mes trois fics c'était sa préféré et aussi à D. tess car sans elle cette histoire n'aurais jamais vu le jour sur se site !**

**Sur ceux bonne lecture et merci pour vos reviews !**

Elle me souriait à pleine dents, son regard pétillait de vie, ses cheveux blancs qui volaient dans le vent (on dirais une phrase tout droit sorti d'un roman à l'eau de rose)... Kate arriva vers moi et se jeta dans mes bras. Cela faisait une semaine que nous sortions ensemble et j'étais heureux. Elle recula de mes bras, me souris et elle m'embrassa. J'adorais ses lèvres chaudes, son souffle dans mon coup, son odeur de lys... mais je savais qu'elle se posait des questions sur moi car un matin à la bibliothèque...

**Début du Flash-back :**

**« Lucas, pourquoi tes yeux changent de couleurs ? »**

« Euh... des lentilles de couleurs. »

Mais elle ne semblait pas convaincus (parce que toi tu le serais ?). Cependant elle ne dit rien et retourna dans sa lecture. Jusqu'à qu'un groupe de mecs rentre dans la bibliothèque (oh oh, je sens qu'il va se passer un truc) et voient Kate :

« Eh mate un peu ça Mike, elle est encore plus canon que tout les filles avec qui je suis sorti, murmura l'un. »

« Ouais, pas mal, tu crois que c'est celle qui parle pas ? »

« Ouais, en plus si elle dit rien c'est génial ! »

« Ouais ! »

Sans été trop, je les fusillais du regard et grognais. Ils blanchirent tous les trois et sortirent à une vitesse (tu m'étonne, moi je me casse tout de suite).

**« Qu'est-ce-qu'il te prend de grogner ? »**

« Oh euh... c'est ces mecs qui viennent de sortir, ils étaient en train d'insulter ton amour propre. »

**« Tu les as entendus d'ici** (oups, va avoir un problème) **? »**

« Euh... oui, mais pas tout et puis c'est facile à deviner. »

**« Ouais... »**

Elle n'était toujours pas convaincus (tu m'étonne).

**Fin du Flash-back.**

Depuis elle se méfiait de moi, mais dans ses yeux je voyais le dilemme entre l'amour qu'elle me porte et son instinct de vouloir tout découvrir. Mais je ne pouvais pas lui dire de peur de la perdre, il faudra aussi que je parle de ça à Edward (décidément prend un abonnement). Elle me regardait, elle devait se demander pourquoi je ne parlais pas.

« Qui y a-t-il ? »

Elle secoua la tête pour me dire de laisser tomber. Eh oui je la connais bien (eh te flatte pas trop, la personne qui la connais le mieux c'est sa sœur), mais pas aussi bien que sa sœur (ah voilà, là c'est bien). Elle me lâcha et alla rejoindre sa sœur, elles allaient rentrer chez eux mais avant elles dirent au revoir à tout la famille (bah oui c'est mal polie sinon). Elle montèrent dans la Twingo CC jaune et partirent, à peine avaient-elle quitté le parking que Kate me manquait déjà.

« Bon allez l'amoureux transit on rentre, rigola Emmet (bah vous vous attendiez à quoi) ! »

Je grognais, Emmet rigola encore plus et je ne pus m'empêcher de rire à mon tour.

« Bon les gars au lieu de rire pour un je ne sais quoi, montaient dans la voiture, dit Rose ! »

Nous étions rentrés en vitesse éclaire (tu m'étonne c'est des vampires, ils adorent la vitesse), Alice et Jasper étaient parti chasser avec Carlisle et Esmée. Rose et Emmet étaient en train de regarder un match de football, donc j'étais en paix ! Ce qui était rare (sans blague). Soudain mon portable vibra.

_Coucou, alors je te manque ?_

_Kate._

Bien sur qu'elle me manquait, elle me manque dès qu'elle quitte mes bras.

_Oui, beaucoup. Tu fais quoi se soir ?_

_Lucas._

_Toi aussi tu me manque _(oh ! C'est mignon tout plein ça!)_. Ce soir je fais rien, un vieil ami est venu chercher ma sœur._

_Kate._

_Ah ! Sa dit de rencontrer mes parents ?_

_Lucas._

_Quoi ? Euh... bien sur._

_Kate._

_Super je viens te chercher !_

_Lucas._

**(Pov Kate)**

Il m'avait demandé de venir chez lui ? Ouh ouh (pff elle est folle) ! A vrai dire je ne pouvais qu'accepter car mon père rentrait tard ce soir et ma sœur aller à un feu de camp dans la réserve avec Jacob. Sa me dérangeait pas que Jake ne m'est pas invité car je sentais un truc entre ma sœur et lui et la dernière fois que ma sœur avait eus un copain, et bah sa remonte à un bail ! Alors je laissais et puis je sais que Jacob ne la laisserais jamais tomber ou alors il va m'entendre (oh oh ! Jake fait gaffe alors). En plus je crois que Mary n'est pas complètement indifférente à son charme (t'appelle sa du charme toi ? Bon si tu veux). Je décidais de me changer car franchement y aller en jogging débardeur, c'est pas top. Je mis une jupe rouge avec une chemise blanche et un leggins blanc aussi. Je fini de m'habiller quand on frappa à la porte, je descendis ouvrir et vis Lucas (bah tu voulais voir qui, ton amant?). Je le faisais entrer et parti écrire un mot à Charlie.

_**« Charlie je suis chez un ami il y a une pizza dans le four à faire réchauffer. Mary est à la réserve avec Jake, c'est lui qui l'a ramènera. »**_

Voilà, bon je suis prête à suivre Lucas.

« Tu es prête ? »

Je hochais la tête. Nous sortîmes dehors et je ne vis aucune voiture, bon alors je crois qu'on va prendre la mienne. Mais comment il est venu ? À pied ? Non c'est pas possible, Alice m'a dit qu'ils vivaient à l'extérieure de la ville.

« D'abord il faut que je t'avoue quelque chose je suis pas humain, murmura Lucas. »

J'en été sur, enfin ma sœur et moi en étions sur, mais alors qu'était-il?

_**« Je sais déjà ça, avec Mary on s'en doutait. Mais alors vous êtes quoi, toi et ta famille ? »**_

« T'es pas plus étonné que ça, s'étonna (lui par contre) Lucas ? »

Je hochais négativement la tête et écrivis :

_**« Franchement, tu vois toi des humains à la peau froide et dur comme du roc. Des yeux qui passe de l'or au noir ou encore votre beauté qui n'a rien de naturel. Mais vous êtes... »**_

C'est bon je viens de comprendre, peau froide, force, dur, beauté...

_**« Tu es un vampire ? »**_

« Ah tu as deviné, si tu as peur de moi je comprendrais, mais ne divulgue notre secret à personne, s'il te plaît. »

Des vampires ? Eh bah sa alors ? J'imaginais des choses mais pas ça. Oh mon dieu je sors avec un vampire. Je suis encore un peu (beaucoup) sous le choc. Lucas me regardait et il semblait inquiet, en faite j'étais en pleine réflexion. Bah oui, imaginez, vous êtes presque sur que votre copain n'est pas humain puis d'un coup vous apprenez que c'est un vampire et bizarrement il vous a pas bouffé. Il y a de quoi laissez perplexe ! Non sérieux, d'ailleurs pourquoi il me bouffe pas ?

« Je suppose que tu te pose des questions (non pas du tout... bien sur que si pauvre idiot !) ? »

Bah oui forcément !

« Si tu veux bien on peut aller en parler chez moi ? »

Je lui souris et lui fit une bise sur la joue, ce qui sembla le rassurer.

« Bon alors monte sur mon dos on y va. »

Je ne me fis pas prier et n'y une n'y deux je me retrouvais devant la maison des Cullen

Jacob m'avait invité à venir au feu de camp de la réserve, bizarrement Kate n'avait pas voulut venir (c'est juste que Jake la pas invité, ce qu'elle comprend d'ailleurs). Il m'a dit qu'il y aurais du monde, comme son père ou encore, Paul, Sam et plein d'autre... En arrivant Jake me pris le bras en direction d'un, je sentais la chaleur et le brûler.

« Eh salut, dit Seth (elle arrive à reconnaître les voix, elle est forte). Comment ça va, dit-il avant de me serrer dans ses bras. »

Je sentis Jake se crispait, je me demandais bien pourquoi ?

« Oh calme toi Jake, je lui ferais rien, rigola Seth ! »

« La ferme Seth, dit Jake ! »

Je suis complètement perdu (t'inquiète moi aussi je suis largué, ou pas.).

« Oui je vais bien Seth, merci. Salut vous autre, dis-je quand je fus près du feu car je sentais bien qu'il y avait du monde. »

« Salut Mary, dirent-ils tous en cœur (quelle synchronisation!) ! »

« Mary je t'assoies entre moi et Emily, dit Jake. »

Billy commença son récit...(extrait de Hésitation, chapitre 11 légendes)

_« Les Quileutes ont toujours été un petit peuple. Nous n'avons cependant jamais été éradiqués de la surface de la Terre, grâce à la magie qui coule dans nos veines depuis la nuit des temps, même si notre capacité à changer de forme n'est venu que plus tard. Car, au commencement, nous étions des esprits guerriers._

_La tribut s'installa sur cette côte et se spécialisa dans la construction de bateau et la pêche. Malheureusement, nous étions peu nombreux, l'endroit regorgeait de poissons. Des rivaux convoitaient nos terres, et nous n'étions pas assez puissants pour les défendre. Une tribu plus importante nous envahit, et nous fûmes contraints de fuir sur nos navires._

_Kaheleha ne fut sans doute pas le premier esprit guerrier, mais nous avons oublié les légendes ayant précédé la sienne. Nous ne nous rappelons plus qui s'est aperçu de l'existence de notre pouvoir, ni comment il a été utilisé avant cette épreuve. Pour nous, Kaheleha... »_

Un hurlement retenti, je sentis les gens près de moi se crisper... Là uns chose me frappa, pourquoi les Quileutes me racontaient ses légendes, étaient-elles vrai ? Puis quelqu'un me pris le bras et m'éloigna du feu.

« Il faut que tu t'éloigne Mary, me dit Emily. »

Puis j'entendis des déchirements et une odeur de loup et Emily dit :

« Ils se sont transformés. »

« Transformés, transformés en quoi Emily ? »

« Jacob m'a dit de te dire que si jamais il n'en avait pas le courage... »

« Abrège s'il te plaît ! »

Je commençais à perdre patience (le patience n'est pas son fort, eh oui je suis pas morte).

« Ils sont des loups ! »

**Voilà, oui je sais je vous laisse en plan !**

**Alors une review !**

**L'ange de twilight**

**Ps : Pour Katiedu946, la vengeance n'est toujours pas fini...**


	5. Chapter 5

**Guten Tag ! Alors je peux sortir ou vous aller me jeter des regards si assassin qu'ils vont finir par me tuer ! Eh mais si vous me tuez vous aurez pas la suite ! Au faite à la rentrée je ne pourrais plus écrire aussi souvent, alors avec mon emploie du temps je vais pouvoir voir comment je vais m'en sortir. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je vous préviendrais. Bonne lecture !**

**Je remercie les non-inscrit :**

**Alison : Merci, j'espère que se chapitre te plaira.**

Je ne me fis pas prier et ni une ni deux je me retrouvais devant la maison des Cullen. C'était une grande villa blanche avec une grande baie vitré. Un petit escalier menant à une porte, une porte en bois...

« Lucas tu es complètement inconscient, hurla Rosalie en sortant ce qui je puis dire fais peur (Bah oui ! Une Rosalie qui hurle sa fait forcément peur et en plus si elle sort comme une furie) ! »

« Rose calme toi, dit Lucas. »

« Me dit pas se que je dois faire ! Dis-moi qui est l'abruti qui ta dis de tout lui révéler ! »

« C'est ton fils, Rose. (eh oui ! L'abruti c'est ton fils) »

Elle a un fils ? Si jeune, ah non, vampire j'oubliais, un vampire peut avoir un enfant ?

« Quoi c'est Edward qui t'as dis de lui dire ! Il va m'entendre celui-là (oh, oh, elle est très en colère) ! Mais cela ne change rien au faite pourquoi tu lui as dis ? »

« Par-ce-que je l'aime (oooooooh). »

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire quand Lucas dit ça et en même temps me regarda.

« Quoi ? Sa va pas recommencer, déjà que mon fils a aimé une humaine (l'humaine elle s'appelle Bella je te rappelle), tu vas pas t'y mettre toi non plus ! Je suis dans une famille de fous (non juste chez les Cullen) ! »

« Rosie chérie calme-toi, dit Emmet qui avait atteint sa femme en à peine deux centième de seconde. Tu c'est bien qu'il n'y est pour rien, sa nous tombe dessus comme ça, comme, malheureusement, les loups. »

« Me parle pas de ces chiens puants ! »

Des loups, des loups-garous ! Je rêve ou quoi ? Je connais rien de la vie tout compte fait ! Des vampires puis des loups-garous, après y aura quoi les sorcières (ou le père-noël) ?

« Emmet ne sors pas tout comme ça tu vas traumatiser Kate, dit Lucas. »

« Par-ce-que tu l'as pas encore fait, rétorqua Emmet ? »

Ce qui nous fit pouffer moi et Lucas, puis j'écrivis :

**« Non il ne l'a pas encore fait, mais je sens que toi par-contre tu vas le faire ! »**

« Eh, je suis invisible ou quoi, s'écria Rosalie (le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi) ! La famille est rentrée, à toi de leur expliquer, continua-t-elle à l'encontre de Lucas (pff aucun problème) ! »

« Avec plaisir, nargua Lucas. »

Rosalie rentra dans la maison dans une colère noire suivie de près par un Emmet tout sourire (on le vois rarement tout triste). Puis Lucas se retourna en face de moi.

« Prête ? »

**« Je le serais jamais. »**

Il rigola, me pris la main et nous entrâmes. Lucas me dirigea vers un salon au allure convivial et familial puis une brune se jeta dans mes bras.

« Je suis contente que tu sois enfin au courant de notre secret, Lucas tournait en rond pour savoir si il devait te le dire ou non ! »

**« Merci Alice, au moins toi tu es heureuse,** écrivis-je en jetant un regard noir à Rosalie (que voulez-vous elle est rancunière) **! »**

« Ne t'inquiète pas Kate sa lui passera, rigola Alice (ouais... pas sur). »

« Content de voir que tu le prend bien, fit à son tour Jasper. »

**« Que veux-tu, écrivis-je ? »**

« Et mon petit Lucas, je suis content que t'es trouvé une copine qui a le sens de l'humour, contrairement à celle à de Eddie, maugréa Emmet ! »

« Oui, murmura Lucas. »

Il me regarda et avec son bras m'enlaça la taille. Une femme aux yeux ocres, aux cheveux de couleurs caramels, un sourire maternel entra dans la pièce.

« Bonjour, je m'appelle Esmée je suis enchantée de te rencontrer. »

**« Bonjour, je m'appelle Kate et je suis moi aussi enchantée de vous rencontrer. »**

« Oh, oui c'est vrai, Lucas m'a dit que tu ne parlais pas. »

« Où est Cralisle, Esmée, demanda mon petit ami de vampire (j'avais envi de le dire) ? »

« Il ne va pas tarder, je vous appellerez quand il rentrera. »

« Merci. »

Lucas me fit monter les marches pour que nous montions dans sa chambre (allez pas faire des conneries ! Oui je sais je suis une auteur poule, mais bon).

Sa chambre, était claire et ouverte, il y avait trois étagères remplis de livres, un bureau pas très bien rangé (sa me fait penser à quelqu'un) et une guitare que j'avais déjà vu en musique. Sa chambre correspondait à son image, simple et artistique.

Lucas se tourna pour me faire face.

« Tu n'es pas inquiète, me demanda Lucas ? »

Je hochais négativement la tête.

« Mais... pourquoi... tu...tu devrais... »

Je posais mon doigt sur ses lèvres et écrivis.

**« J'aurais eu peur seulement si tu m'avais bouffé, se que tu n'as pas fais que je sache. »**

« Mais... »

Je reposais mon index sur ses lèvres et il se pencha vers moi pour me donner un chaste baiser. Mais quand nos lèvres se frôlèrent je le repoussais (ah ah, elle le repousse (fille complètement taré qui se roule par terre en riant)) et cela le laissa perplexe.

« Euh... j'ai fais quelques choses de mal ? »

**« Non je viens de penser **(oh tu as pensé ! C'est incroyable!)** à un truc. »**

« Et que-ce-que c'est ma puce ? »

**« Je vais dire quoi à ma sœur ? »**

« Ah ! Elle risque de se rendre compte que tu lui cache quelques chose. Hum... on verra plus tard, tu es d'accord ? »

Je hochais la tête à contre cœur.

« Lucas, Alice criait de peur, les loup se font attaqués par des nouveaux-nés ! En plus Mary est avec eux ! »

« Putain Alice, gueule pas ça ! »

Nouveaux-nés, ma sœur, loups, Lucas, Mary... Je sens que je vais devenir folle. Attendez STOP ! Ma sœur est à la réserve, mais alors...

**« Les Quileutes sont des loups ? »**

« Euh... oui, murmura Lucas. »

« Lucas, on doit les aider, s'écria Alice ! »

« Oui j'arrive. Kate, tu reste avec ma famille, elle te protégera... »

**« Tu rêve debout comme mec ! Je vais pas laisser ma sœur avec des loups et des vampires ! »**

« Je ne veux pas que tu sois blessé Kate. »

**« Alors je te laisse deux propositions, soit tu m'emmène sois j'y vais toute seule. »**

« Hum... bon d'accord, s'agaça-t-il. »

Alice vint vers nous, puis elle se figea, son regard dans le vide...

« Alice, que vois-tu ? »

« Mary a appris pour les loups, c'est Emily qui lui a dit car ils vont combattre les nouveaux-nés. »

« Il faut qu'on y aille. »

« Jasper, Rose et Emmet sont en route alors allons-y. »

« Kate, monte sur mon dos. »

**(Pov Mary)**

Jacob est un loup, mais c'est quoi se monde de fous (on dirait entendre Rosalie) ? Emily vient de me dire que Jacob et ses copains étaient des loups ! Oh mon dieu, que va dire Kate ? Elle va me prendre pour une folle (moi je crois pas) ! Soudain je sentis Emily me mettre dans son dos et des pas rapide qui venait vers nous.

« Emily qui-est-ce, demandais-je ? »

« C'est... euh... ta sœur je crois (moi je crois pas, je suis sur). »

J'entendis un bruit sourd, puis quelqu'un me sauta au coups ! C'était ma sœur, son odeur de framboise, menthe et elle tout simplement, mais que faisait-elle là (à mon avis tu vas le savoir) ?

« Kate que fais-tu là ? »

_« Bah je vais tout t'expliquer, d'abord tu dois savoir que Lucas et sa famille son des vampires... _»

« Quoi eux aussi sont paranormal ? »

_« Comment ça paranormal ? »_

« Bah... Jake et ses potes son des loups-garous. »

_« Oui je viens aussi de l'apprendre, mais tu ne devras le dire à personnes. »_

« Oui je sais, mais tu te rends compte qu'on est dans un monde de dingue ! »

_« Ah bon ! J'avais pas remarqué ! »_

« Bon arrête. »

Soudain je sentis ma sœur se tendre.

« Que se passe-t-il Kate ? »

_« Mon petit ami vampire est parti se battre contre d'autres vampires avec les Quileutes. »_

« Quoi ? Ils sont partis se battre, mais ils sont complètement malade, m'écriais-je ! »

_« Je te le fais pas dire. »_

« Les filles, s'enquit Emily, ça va ? »

Nous hochâmes la tête en même temps (que voulez-vous elles sont jumelles).

« Euh... allons chez moi le temps que sa se finisse. »

« Eh ! Emily ne stresse pas, ça va aller j'en suis sur, la rassurais-je. »

Kate et Emily me prirent les deux bras quand soudain je me rapellais de quelques choses.

« Mais ils sont tous des loups-garous, même Billy et Sue ? »

« Non, répondit Emily, ils sont rentrés. Je pense qu'ils vont s'inquiéter tout les deux en attendant que les loups rentre. »

« Oh ! »

Par la suite nous ne dîmes plus un mot. Nous entrâmes chez Emily, elle était toujours inquiète, je le sentais en plus je crois qu'elle tremblait...

**Alors vos impressions ? Laissez une review et à bientôt !**

**GROS BISOUXXXXXX**

**L'ange de twilight**


	6. Chapter 6

**Kon'nichiwa ! Alors comment ça va les amis ? Bon alors la suite c'est ça ou je me trompe ? Dorénavant je ne posterais qu'un chapitre par semaine et seulement le week-end. Je remercie les non inscrits :**

**-Alison : merci, je suis contente que tu suive ma fiction et à bientôt.**

**Bonne lecture mes lecteurs/lectrices.**

**(Pov Mary)**

Nous entrâmes dans la maison d'Émily, Kate me serrais le bras, les deux filles avaient qui j'étais, aller me rendre malade (t'inquiète t'es pas la seule) ! Elles me stressait, elle s'inquiétait pour leur copains, moi je suis sur qu'ils s'en sortiront.

« Kate, tu me fais mal, dis-je. »

_« Désoler, _écrivit-elle. _»_

« Bon, c'est rien. »

Elle avait encore peur, mais bon sang c'est quoi ces filles accrochaient à leur mec (mais ouais c'est une horreur, moi je déteste ses filles qui vivent que pour leur mec) ? Kate n'est pas comme ça habituellement (bah vaut mieux).

« Kate, cette dernière se tourna vers moi (comment tu le sais?) ? Arrête de t'en faire tout va bien se passer ! »

_« Mais c'est pas pour Lucas que je m'en fais, je sais qu'il peut se débrouiller. C'est pour toi _(ah sa explique bien des choses)_. »_

« Pourquoi moi ? J'ai rien. »

_« T'as rien remarqué ? »_

« À part qu'on est dans un monde de fous, non (c'est vrai, qu'y a rien d'autre à remarquer) ? »

_« Idiote ! À ton avis pourquoi Jacob voulait te dire pour lui. Sur le fait qu'il soit un loups-garous _(ah c'est ça!)_ ? »_

« Bah... j'en ai aucune idée. »

Nous entendîmes une porte s'ouvrirent et j'entendis plusieurs personnes s'y engouffraient.

« Sam ! (cris de joie de Émily, on pourrais s'y méprendre) »

**(Pov Kate)**

Je m'inquiétais pour ma sœur, pourquoi se sale chien l'avait mis dans un pétrin pareil ? Si jamais il lui arrivait quoi que se soit se chien est mort, j'espérais pour lui qu'il avait une bonne raison. Non mais sérieux, pourquoi ma sœur, j'espère qu'il se fera pas tuer je veux m'en charger moi même (mais c'est qu'il sort ses griffes le chaton) ? Soudain sans que je ne m'engouffre plus dans mes songes, la porte s'ouvrit et Lucas, Paul, Sam et le chien (elle doit vraiment pas être contente pour appeler Jacob 'le chien') entrèrent.

« Sam ! (cris de joie d'Émily du côté de Kate) »

Elle se jeta dans les bras de Sam et l'embrassa. Lucas quand à lui s'approcha de moi en m'enlaçant par la taille tout en me déposant un baiser sur le front.

« Tout le monde va bien je te rassure, me souffla Lucas. Pas une seule personnes de blessé. »

Je soupirais de soulagement avant d'écrire :

_**« Mais que voulaient-ils ? »**_

« Nous se savons pas, déclara Sam et Lucas en même temps. »

_**« Vous êtes pas doués. »**_

« Désolé ma puce. »

« Quelqu'un va me dire ce qu'il se passe, s'écria Mary ! »

« Euh..., réfléchis Jacob (parce qu'il réfléchis, c'est une grande première). Je peux te parler Mary, s'il te plaît (et en plus il est polie ? Ouah, je sens la fin du monde). »

Elle hocha la tête, Jacob pris son bras et ils sortirent dehors pile au moment ou je lui jetais un regard noir de haine.

_**« Je vais le tuer. »**_

« Pourquoi, mon cœur ? »

_**« Parce qu'il a rentré ma sœur dans une histoire de surnaturel pour je ne sais qu'elle raison. »**_

« Parce qu'il est amoureux d'elle, lâcha Paul accoudé au plans de travail (aucune diplomatie ce mec). »

**(Pov Mary)**

Jake et moi nous sortîmes dehors, le froid me mordait la peau (à Forks il fait rarement chaud), il le sentit car il me frotta les bras. Je m'étonnais encore de remarquer à chaque fois que sa peau, à lui, était brûlante. Il m'assit sur un tronc d'arbre, pour pas que je tombe à ne rien voir, le tronc était rugueux et froid. Je caressais le tronc, baladais ma main sur ma cuisse, pendant que Jake me frottait le dos pour me réchauffer. Il régnait, ici, un silence lourd et pesant, je décidais donc d'engager la conversation :

« Euh... alors (question qui tue) ? »

« Euh... alors quoi (s'ils se mettent à me mettre des 'euh' partout, je fais un pétage de plomb monumental) ? »

« Sa fait quoi d'être un loup (ouais bonne question ça) ? »

« Hum... comment te l'expliquer au plus simple ? »

« Fait au plus compliqué, je comprendrais. »

« D'accord. Au début c'est assez déstabilisant. Tu n'arrive pas à te contrôler, parfois sa peut faire mal (surtout quand tu te fais aplatir comme une crêpe au chien par un nouveau-né). Ensuite tu dois combattre des vampires, d'ailleurs les Cullen en sont aussi mais nous sommes amis (incroyable mais vrai). Tu dois aussi respecter l'Alpha, Sam, et tu ne peux pas garder de secret pour toi parce-que nous sommes reliés par pensées ! En gros c'est chiant, mais sa a des avantages. »

« Ah (réponse qui tue). C'est quoi les avantages ? »

« Quand t'es loups, tu es la même personne, on est bien d'accord, je hochais la tête, mais tu oublis tes soucis, tu es bien... »

« Ça a l'air de te plaire ? »

« C'est vrai. Mais c'est parce-que j'en ai eu besoin. »

« Ah bon ? Pourquoi ? »

« Hum... avant, un an exactement, j'ai aimé une fille mais elle, elle aimait une autre personne. Par la suite elle s'est marié, a eu une fille et elle est parti (je me demande bien qui ça peut-être?). Enfin je me suis renfermé sur moi même et je passais mon temps en loup pour oublier, penser à autre chose... »

« Tu l'aimes encore, cette question était sorti toute seule ? »

« Non (la réponse aussi est sorti toute seule je suppose) ! »

« Ah oui, c'est vrai tu t'es imprégné. »

Je sentis Jacob se raidir, sa main ne bougeait plus et son souffle était presque inaudible.

« Comment tu sais ça ? » (il semble presque fou le pauvre)

« Bah... en vous attendant, Émily nous a raconté des phénomènes de loup. Dont l'imprégnation, elle nous a aussi dit que tu t'étais imprégné mais pas de qui. »

« Elle est fantastique. »

« Émily ? Oui ! (elle comprend pas que c'est d'elle qu'il parle) »

« Tu veux que je te dise à quoi elle ressemble ? »

« Qui ? Ton imprégné ? »

« A ton avis ? »

« Ah... mais oui bien sur, je suis tout ouïe (tu vas vite la reconnaître). »

Il rit puis il repris :

« Elle est de taille moyenne, a de très beau yeux vert, des traits fins et lumineux, une chevelure d'une blancheur immaculé, une sœur jumelle... »

« STOP! STOP ! Tu t'es imprégné de ma sœur (oh l'idiote) ? »

« Non ! Si tu me laissais finir un peu (ouais hein). »

« Bah... alors de qui ? »

« Tu ne connais pas quelqu'un qui ressemble fortement à ta sœur, quasiment pareil ? »

« Oooh (ouais sa m'a fais la même chose). »

Il... il s'est imprégné de... de moi (Non du pape) ? Ok. Je dois répondre quoi là ? Peut-être ''Ouais c'est super'', ou alors ''ok et je dois faire quoi'' ou alors je me barre en courant (je suis pas prédisposé à t'aider). Je suis pas préparé à sa moi ! Déjà que ma sœur sort avec un vampire alors si maintenant un loup-garou s'imprègne de moi... Pff c'est compliqué (oh pas de beaucoup).

« Euh... Mary, ça va comme tu veux (pourquoi les loups posent toujours la même question qu'en leur imprégné sont sous le choc) ? »

Pourquoi, là, maintenant, j'aimerais lui répondre : ''Mais t'es bête ou tu en fais exprès, tu me dis que tu t'es imprégné de moi et après tu me demande : ça va comme tu veux ?''. Mais bizarrement je n'arrivais pas à le dire.

« Euh... Mary ? »

« Attends je me remet du choc ! »

« Ah. Ça a pas l'air de te plaire. »

« De quoi ? »

« Bah... le choc que je me sois imprégné de toi. »

« Mais c'est pas ça ! »

« Bah... alors, de quel choc tu parle ? »

« Le choc que je sais pas quoi répondre (Bah oui c'est évident). »

Il laissa sortir un souffle de soulagement.

« Pourquoi tu es soulagé ? »

« Je pensais que tu le prendrais mal. »

« C'est sur que c'est bizarre mais je trouve ça plutôt flatteur. »

« Tu trouve ? Tu trouve, que c'est flatteur qu'un monstre se lie à toi ? »

« Tu n'es pas un monstre Jake (mais Jacob t'es pas un monstre, grande première je prend la défense de Jacob) ! »

Je m'étais lever d'étonnement. Jake croyait qu'il était un monstre, mais se n'est pas vrai. Il est juste, différent. Malheureuse je crois que je m'étais levé trop vite car mes jambes vacillèrent et j'étais en train de tomber. Quand d'un coup je ressentis deux gros bras fort me maintenir par la taille, je devais être penché car mes pieds ne touchaient pas entièrement le sol (et là tu te dis ''oh il va l'embrassé'' mais je vous dire, c'est pas pour tout de suite).

« Euh... merci. »

« Alors comme ça tu ne me prends pas pour un monstre, dit Jake en me remettant sur mes pieds ? Mais alors je suis quoi ? »

« Un beau-gosse se transformant en loup avec ses potes (réponse évidente, voyons). »

« Beau-gosse ? »

Oups ! La bourde (à peine). Je me rattrape comment là ? Il y a qu'à moi que sa arrive.

« Bah... euh... à ce que j'ai entendu... tu es un beau-gosse. »

« Hum... c'est très flatteur. »

« Imbécile ! »

« Bah... quoi ? »

Soudain un bruit sourd retentit dans la maison de Sam...

**Oh la méchante !**

**Sachez que je suis très très désolé pour le retard mais j'ai beaucoup de travail.**

**Allez laissez une review même pour m'engueuler !**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola! Comment ça va, je vous ai même pas demandé comment c'était passé votre rentré mes chers lecteurs (méchant l'auteur) ! Alors comment c'est passé votre rentré ? Bon je vous donne la suite et ça va clashé !**

**Bonne lecture.**

Les seuls mots qui traversaient mon esprit était ''je vais le tuer'' ou ''il est mort'' ou encore ''je vais le trucider'' et enfin ''il a intérêt à courir le molosse''. Je devais avoir eu une absence car je me retrouvais dans les bras de Lucas et la chaise était renversée.

« Kate tout va bien, me demanda mon ange ? Tu es complètement cinglé de lui balancer ça comme ça, cria-t-il sur Paul ! »

« Bah... valait mieux qu'elle l'apprenne par moi que par Jacob. »

Soudain la porte s'ouvrit sur ma sœur et le clebs, d'ailleurs celui-ci était trop près d'elle. Je me relevais en vitesse grand V et me dirigeais d'un pas assuré vers le fauteur de trouble.

« Eh... Kate je croyais que tu étais d'accord, fit-il ? »

Il sortis dehors, tant mieux comme ça il y aura moins de casse. Je sortis mon cahier et écrivis à une vitesse fulgurante.

_**« C'était avant que je sache que tu allait enrôler ma sœur dans tes histoires de chiens ! »**_

« Mais tu voulais que je fasse comment, se plaignit-il ? C'est mon imprégnation. »

_**« C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? »**_

« On t'a pas mise au courant ? »

Je hochais négativement la tête.

« C'est comme les âmes-soeur du côté des loups. »

« C'est à but reproductif, ne pus s'empêcher de rajouter Paul (pas très malin de dire ça). »

« T'étais obligé Paul, fit Sam exaspéré. »

« Ouais, c'est trop drôle de voir une fille en colère contre Jake. »

« Elle est terriblement sexy surtout quand elle est en rogne, ajouta mon bel ange. »

« La ferme l'amoureux transit ! »

C'était la gouttes d'eau qui faisait débordé le vase, déjà bien remplis !

_**« Non mais tu crois que tu vas pouvoir coucher avec ma sœur comme ça ?! Et l'engrosser en plus ?! Mais tu rêve le clebs ! »**_

« J'ai jamais dis que je voulais coucher avec ! »

_**« Parce-que en plus tu fais semblant de l'aimer ? »**_

« Mais non c'est toi qui m'embrouille avec toute tes histoires ! »

_**« Mes histoires ?! »**_

« Vous croyez pas qu'on devrait les séparer avant que Kate tue Jake, demanda Embry. »

« Noooon, firent Paul et Lucas ! »

_**« Je vais te tuer le clébard et tu va regretter d'être venu au monde le chiot ! »**_

« Kate, calme-toi s'il te plaît, fit Mary. »

Je me calmais instantanément et accourus vers ma sœur.

« Mary c'est pas drôle ! Elle était sur le point de le tuer, se plaignit bien fort Paul ! »

« Désoler, dit cette dernière, mais j'aimerais garder un petit ami, moi. »

Je me figeais. Elle venait de dire quoi là ? Petit ami ? Non mais je rêve ! Je me retournais vers le clébard et un sourire béat illuminait son visage. Grr... J'étais un peu en rogne et en plus ma sœur l'acceptait... mais bon il n' y avait que lui qui pourra la convenir. Ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre comme Lucas et moi, mais sa ne m'enchantais tout de même pas. Elle et moi nous rentrions dans un monde plus dangereux que nous le pensions...

**Je sais... je sais chapitre très très court et ça fait un bail que j'ai pas écrit mais j'ai eu quelques problèmes.**

**Reviews ?**


End file.
